Not Just a Hat
by Shinammi
Summary: How do you reassure a friend that you'll never forget them? How do you reassure yourself that they'll never forget you? Pokeshippy.


_Hello, hello, and welcome to my first (probably terrible) attempt at a Pokemon fanfic. This  
is basically a rewrite of the episode, "Gotta Catch Ya Later", or at least a rewrite of the  
ending. First off, I'd like to ask if anyone remembers the rumour that was circling, back  
when news of the gang's "breakup" was new. You know, the one where Ash supposedly  
gave Misty his beloved hat as a goodbye present. Well, I thought that was a sweet idea  
and I really wish they had worked it into the anime. But they didn't. So, I'm doing it for  
them. This is my first Pokemon fic so, please go easy on me and let me know what you  
think._

_Underlined text indicates pokemon language. (I went to the trouble to translate for you_._-grins-)_

* * *

**Not Just a Hat**

"I can't believe that Ash would say something like that to me. And the worst part is, he's not even sad that we won't be traveling together anymore. It's like he doesn't even care."Misty slowly made her way through the busy streets of Viridian city, carrying her Togepi in her arms. Her head was hung low, eyes glassy with tears that threatened to fall. She was feeling incrediblly depressed over the events taken place in the Pokemon Center just moments ago. A sudden phone call from Misty's three older siblings had brought her journey to a screeching halt, with the news that she would be needed at home to manage the gym while they were away on some vacation. Quite a shock to receive so suddenly.

But Nurse Joy had been able to offer some consolation in the form of, what should have been, a rather pleasant surprise. Finally, after a year and a half of frustration, irritation, and fairly nasty arguments, Misty had received payment for the damages done to her precious bicycle. Quite a shock to receive...not so suddenly.

_"Hey, that's great! Now, you'll be able to get home faster!"_

Well, here's where the problem started. Misty clenched her fists, tightening her grip around Togepi, and grimaced at the memory of how excited Ash had sounded. Why was he so thrilled to see her go? They were friends, weren't they? I mean, nearly two years of moving from city to city and supporting each other through some pretty ridiculous trials didn't exactly spell "acquantences".

"Does he really dislike me that much?"

The baby Togepi looked up from his place in Misty's arms and chirped, softly. He didn't understand why his "mother" was so upset, but he tried to comfort her, anyhow.

What's the matter?

Misty glanced down at the small pokemon and offered a sad smile, reaching out to gently stroke his front spike with her fingers.

"It's nothing, Togepi. Don't worry about it.

Are you sure?

She sighed. "Yeah. Ash was just...heh, being himself, I guess. Not thinking before he opens his mouth. Typical of him, you know?" She stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment. "Of course, now that I think about it...yeah, this isn't the first time Ash has done something stupid. And it probably won't be the last. I mean, that's all it was, right? Surely he didn't mean for it to sound so hurtful."

Togepi cocked his head to one side and stared at Misty, unsure of what she was referring to.

She didn't seem to notice and continued, "Yeah, I'll bet he doesn't even realize I'm upset. Hmph, which I'm_ not_," she corrected, furiously wiping at her eyes with her wrist.

"I just need some alone time, is all. Time to clear my head. I mean, this whole "come back to the gym" thing was dropped on me kind of suddenly. I need to think about it."

Nodding and feeling slightly better, Misty started off again, strolling through the city. She set her sights for some place away from all the buildings and lights where she could sit in silence. A small hill on the outskirts of of town made itself visible, and she headed for it.

"Besides, this way I won't have to deal with Ash's embarrassing screw-ups day after day."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ash stood in the middle of the Pokemon center, stunned as he watched his friend flee the building on the verge of tears. Certainly not the reaction he'd been expecting, given the fact that her bike had finally been replaced. He started to chase after her, but stopped himself  
and turned to Brock.

"What's her problem? I figured she'd be thrilled."

The older boy shook his head. "I think she's a little overwhelmed by all this. It probably came as a pretty big shock."

Ash looked skeptical. "Well, yeah, but she got payment for her bike! I thought that would make her happy. I mean, that's the whole reason she's followed me around all this time, right?"

"Not exactly, Ash," Brock replied. "You two have been traveling together for a long time. You've gotten really close as friends, and I think she would prefer to stick around."

Pikachu hopped onto his trainer's shoulder and nodded in agreement. And I don't think what you said to her helped much.

"What do you mean? All I said was..."

_Hey, that's great! Now you can get home faster!_

Ash blinked, realization dawning on his face. "Oh man, that must've sounded terrible to her! I don't want her to think I'm happy about her leaving, and I really didn't want to hurt her feelings! No wonder she got so upset. I've gotta go find her and try to apologize."

Right!

"Actually, that's probably not the best idea. You might want to give her some time before you try to talk to her. It would be really bad to get into a fight right before she leaves, and...Ash?"

Brock turned to find his friend, but Ash had already rushed out the door, paying no attention to the older trainer's advice.

_I hope she isn't too mad at me!_ Ash thought, hurrying down the path. _I have to make it up to her somehow!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Misty laughed softly to herself as she watched her little Togepi playing in the grass in front of her. She had been considering training him for battle so that she would have some extra help around the gym. He would probably learn some pretty strong moves as he  
progressed and he would certainly be happy to get stronger.

"I'll bet you would love to be able to battle some of those big, tough pokemon, right Togepi?"

The little pokemon rushed in front of her, busily working on catching a small, yellow butterfly. He had almost reached his goal, when he lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. Confused at what had just occurred, he lay still for a few seconds, before rolling onto his back and beginning to cry.

His trainer bit back a small chuckle. Maybe he wasn't quite ready for training, just yet.

"Don't cry, Togepi, it's okay," she said, gathering him into her arms and holding him tightly to her chest. "I'm here, it's alright." Soothingly, she stroked the shell on the little creature's back, and eventually he calmed down.

"There, now, you see? All better." Misty held the little pokemon out in front of her, and he smiled, waving his little arms around, and chirping happily.

"You know, you really have a way with that little guy." A voice from behind her spoke, suddenly.

She turned to see Ash standing there, one hand resting on the trunk of a tree. Misty regarded him, but didn't respond. She felt better about the morning's incident, true, but she wasn't quite ready to talk to him and, instead turned away, holding Togepi close to her.

_And so it begins._ Ash thought. But, he wasn't about to give up and continued, despite receiving the cold shoulder.

"You have a way with pretty much all pokemon. Something I'm not too great at. And something I'm really going to miss, you know?"

Misty glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but still did not say a word.

Ash sighed. "Oh boy. This'll be tougher than I thought. Umm, you, uh, nervous about being the gym leader again? It's a pretty big responsibility, you know. Not to say that you aren't responsible, or anything. It'd be hard for anyone. And besides, you haven't been  
home in a while, so...um."

"Ash," Misty said, finally turning to look her friend in the eye. "You're not very good at the whole "cheering up" thing, are you?"

With a small smile, Ash shook his head. "No. No, not really." _Well, at least I got her talking._

"Look, I appeciate the effort, but you're going to have to do a little better than that. I'm still not really in the mood to talk to you." Again, she turned her back to him, leaning against the tree behind her.

_Great._ "Well, if it's worth anything, I'm sorry for what I said, back at the Center. I just thought you'd be excited about your bike, and I wanted to try and make the best of the situation." He frowned, slightly. "Guess I pretty much failed at that, huh?"

No answer.

"I really am sorry."

Nothing.

Sighing, Ash reached up and took his hat off his head, running a hand through his messy, black hair. This was a tough one. _Maybe I should just go back and wait untill she's in a better mood. Who knows? Maybe she'll approach me when she's ready to talk._ Deciding that was probably the best option, he started to rise and go back, but Misty's voice interrupted him.

"I guess I'm just scared. Scared of having to make it on my own, scared of failing at what is supposed to be my job...scared of everything." She paused, and Ash almost thought she'd said it all. "But, I'm mostly scared that...you'll forget about me. You'll go on to bigger and better things. You'll become the Pokemon Master and accomplish everything you've ever set out to do. And then where will I be?"

Ash was shocked at what he was hearing. Him forget about her? Never! She was his best friend! She was more than that! Why would she think that he would forget about her? He glanced down at his hat, still resting in his hands. Misty was one of the most important things in his life. Even more important than his official Pokemon League hat. Ash looked back up at his friend as an idea started to form in his mind._ Much more important._

_Great. Now he probably thinks I'm crazy._ Misty thought to herself. _I'll bet he's wanting to forget right now. And I wouldn't blame him, either._ She hugged her pokemon closer when she heard Ash come up behind her. "Listen, if you want, you can forget I ever said anything. It was stupid anyway. I'm sor-" She stopped abruptly, feeling something land on her head.

Reaching up, she grasped none other than Ash's hat and held it in front of her face.

"Ash, what-"

"That's all you're worried about? Misty, you should know by now that you mean more to me than anyone. Why on earth would I forget someone like you?"

The water trainer didn't quite know what to say, so she settled for just sitting and staring.

Ash smiled and held out his hand. "Now, hurry up. We need to get back before Brock sends out a search party."

Still unable to respond, Misty stood and started to follow her friend, who had already begun walking back.

"Ash, your hat..."

"I want you to have it. After all, I can't have you forgetting about me, either."

For the third time that day, Misty found herself speechless. She took a step forward and then ran to catch up with Ash, walking beside him on the way back. Words weren't really needed at the moment, anyway. The hat, really said it all.

* * *

_Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Why couldn't this have happened in the series? It would have worked,  
really! I mean, it's not like he wears the hat anymore, anyway! Am I right or am I right?  
-sigh- Oh well. I hope they didn't seem to OOC. I tried to make it a bit more serious. Plus  
I really wanted to give Ash a brain. (Poor guy is usually so clueless) So, please review!  
It makes me feel loved! _


End file.
